Green Lace
by Valenka
Summary: Petyr teaches English Literature at Sansa's boarding school and calls her into his office one morning before class because of her constant gossiping.


Petyr sat quiet and comfortable at his large desk carved of dark mahogany, a pen in one hand going over his class' English assignments on _Hamlet_ , some were well written and detailed while others had just been blatantly copied from Wikipedia – like Miss Royce essay – sometimes Petyr wondered why he bothered teaching them anything. Of his English Literature class only Miss Stark and Miss Tyrell had any intellect, the two best and brightest in his class and rather obviously his favourites. Speaking of Miss Stark, Baelish found himself leaning back on his leather chair and smiling devilishly to himself, Sansa was such a beautiful little thing; long legs, pale skin, flowing red hair, big blue eyes full of youth. She was only sixteen but Petyr had made her a woman, he knew the sounds of pleasure she could make, it was his name she screamed, no one could know though what with him being a teacher and in a position of power; that wouldn't stop him. If Sansa had one downfall it was her constant gossiping with Margaery Tyrell, her best friend, in all honesty he didn't mind the talking either; it meant he got to call her to his office and teacher her a lesson.

A knock came at the door, quiet and calm. _Show time,_ he grinned.

"Come in." He called out, pen forgotten on the desk as he watched his fiery angel enter his dark purple office. She looked pained and tried to avoid standing on her right ankle. "Are you hurt?"

"Hmm? No, I'm fine. I fell playing Lacrosse, sprained my ankle a little, the nurse says it's fine though." She tried to brush off his concern.

Never let it be said Petyr Baelish was not a gentleman, in a heartbeat he'd pulled her into his arms bridal style and had kicked the door shut with his foot. Sansa giggled a little. He carried her over to his desk and sat her down gently, his body heat mixing with her own.

"Does it hurt?"

Petyr asked before he dropped to his knees moving faster than seemed humanly possible and unlaced her black Oxford shoe that had been on her left foot, then he tugged off her little white sock to gain a better look. Grey eyes saw the bruising and swelling that had started to form, she was right it didn't look broken but it would be a nasty purple bruise.

"This will hurt for a while, I may have to carry back to your dorm room and put you to bed."

"My knight in shining armour." She teased in jest and smirked smiled.

"Less armour and more tailored suits." With that he pressed a kiss to her bruised ankle.

"Did you just kiss my ankle?"

"Indeed I did." He pressed another kiss to her soft skin though this time a little further up. "Now I've kissed your calf."

Cerulean orbs were glued to him as he pressed little kisses up her leg until a small gasp escaped her parted lips when he finally had to push her generic black school skirt up to get to her inner thigh; a sudden surge shot through her letting her legs fall further apart. She let her head tip back a little and her eyes flutter shut, a moan escaped her lips.

"The other ankle feels lonely." She teased while wiggling her eyebrows.

To most teachers Sansa appeared sweet and innocent but Petyr knew better, she could be a wolf when she wanted to be, she could rip men apart and lick the blood up afterwards. That was exactly why Petyr loved her.

"Well, we can't have that." Gods, his voice was so deep and that devilish smile in his eyes made her shiver.

The other charcoal Oxford came off, clattering to the floor but the sound never reached their ears – Petyr praised her right leg with the attention the other had gotten, her thighs were soft and warm; suck inviting porcelain skin. Large hands came up to grab her hips pulling her to press against him when he came up to kiss her peach glossed lips again. It amused Sansa that no matter what time of the day she kissed him he always tasted of mint, she pulled him closer by his slate colored tie.

Then suddenly his hands were under her pleated skirt that came to an end just above her knees and slipped her green lace panties down her kissed legs, Baelish found the fabric damp which brought a grin to his face when he pocketed them. Fingers drew teasing patterns on her inner thighs before ghosting over her glistening sex; Sansa almost collapsed onto his desk. He always knew just how to touch her.

Their tongues met in a battle for dominance that Petyr quickly won, their foreheads touching every now and again when they separated for air before letting their lips brush against each other's once more. Her scent flooded his senses, their kiss wasn't innocent more like a tease, hot, fiery, passionate and demanding.

"I love you."

He told her with nothing but truth in his tone before going back to his knees with another devilish grin. When her teacher's mouth finally touched her she all but purred in delight, his arms wrapped around her legs helping to keep her on the table as his talented tongue set to work.

"I... I love you too." She gasped, using all her strength not to collapse or worse, melt.

The redhead searched for something, anything, to ground her and that turned out to be his magnificent dark hair filled with wisps of smoky grey.

He kissed that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over making her pant, whimper and moan for him, then he slipped a finger into her wet heat. Her grip on his hair became vice like but it only spurred him on as she moaned. Another finger slipped in and he crocked them while he continued to taste her. It didn't take long for Sansa to race towards the edge of euphoria, she was close and he knew that – seeing her hanging on the edge made her pull the prettiest faces - Petyr pushed every ounce of love, passion and fire into his actions. The sounds she made surged through him causing wave after wave of animalistic want. Fingers grazing against that secret spot inside her that sent her vision into white out, the passion continued as he showered Sansa with attention, she screamed out his name in a strangled cry.

"Petyr!" Her legs firmly wrapped around his head.

The man with green-grey eyes made sure to keep the heated movement going throughout her orgasm until she was left in a state of utter bliss, her eyes closed, lungs panting. Everything he did was to bring his darling Sansa pure pleasure.

Petyr revelled in every single second of her come down from euphoric bliss, eyes closed lightly and from her slightly parted lips came delicate pants that only made him want her more. Petyr grinned when they separated from another kiss, her lips glistening with her own juices, his hard member pulsing and twitching at the way her tongue licked her bottom lip. If he got his way she would look like that all the time, sated.

While he had gotten lost in her beautifully perfect face Sansa's nimble fingers grabbed his belt and opening it faster than that time it took Baelish to realise what she was doing.

"Insatiable little minx." _God she's beautiful._

His lips where at her neck in seconds, nibbling away and marking her as his. Petyr gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, he could look at those eyes for the rest of time but Sansa had other ideas of a more primal nature, _my needy girl_. When she moaned again he pulled her thighs further apart and settled himself between them, her warmth inviting him in. The redhead gasped when he filled her to the hilt, deep and powerful and Sansa wouldn't have changed a thing for the world. Baelish set a fast pace that was on the border of pain and pleasure, he had the teenager moaning and gasping into his neck, her little sound only spurring him on and filling him with a masculine pride. Just as Sansa was getting use to the piston like speed and amazing depth he gripped her ass and pulled her closer, deeper, that was when she lost the ability to speak, to think.

Suddenly white erupted behind her eyes and Sansa tumbled over the cliff edge once more, crashing into the raspodic ecstasy filled water below.

"P... Petyr!"

The word came out as a whimpered scream in his neck, that perfect sound sent him into some kind of rut. Sansa's muscles tightened around Baelish driving him insane, pushing him over the edge. With a loud moan the older man came finding pleasure with the woman he loved.

They just remained like that for a short time, Sansa panting into her lovers neck and Petyr leaning against her letting their bodies remain connected. After several minutes he regained the ability to stand and straightened his clothing, in only a mater of seconds he looked like the incident had never happened.

" As much as I'd like to ravish you further." He kissed her soft neck. "Oh I _really_ would like to. I have a class to teach in a few minutes and you're suppose to be in it. Also the thought of you wandering the school for the rest of the day without your panties is just divine and... _naughty._ "

He wiggled his eyebrows and simply walked away from the redhead looking as though nothing had ever happened.

"My what?!"

It was then Sansa's brain started to function again she remembered Petyr had pocketed them... _oh my God, he planned this!_

"I'll kill him."

It wasn't until five minutes into his English Litrature lesson that Sansa's observant nature informed her of his pocket square, Petyr didn't ware pocket squares, he hated them almost as much as ties however, sat there watching him talk on about _Hamlet_ Sansa couldn't stop looking at the green lace peeking out... and it looked damp.

 _Yes, I'm going to kill him._

THE END


End file.
